Rise Of Madness: Venom
Venom is the 9th episode in the series. Synopsis When a series of bodies with no insides turn up all over the city, Diego Horowitz can't help but wonder if it is connected with the mysterious man who died recently. Meanwhile, Corban, Oliver, Charlie and Nicholas get used to a life on the run from both the Police and Cupid's Gangs. Plot A Scientist called Lochlan Murphy is working on the mysterious island. He finds the only vile of the mutation virus (Called Venom) and injects himself with it seeing as he hates working for Cupid. He begins groaning with pain until his eyes go black and he smiles evilly. Miss Silvia walks in. Upon realizing that he used the only successful sample of Venom, she attempts to kill him, but using his newfound strength he knocks her unconscious and disappears. At the docks, Charlie, Oliver and Corban attack Stryker, Dean Wolfenstein and Frank Wilson. Stryker and Corban have an awesome one on one duel, Wilson attacks Oliver with a baseball bat and Charlie tries to eat Wolfenstein. Murphy arrives in Cyrus City after being driven insane by the virus. He finds his old house and uses the unsuccessful versions of Venom he stole to create a pair of weapons that spray gas to go on his wrists. He also wears a gas mask (So he doesn't get infected) and a hood. He goes onto the streets to test his new abilities and is approached by a Police Officer. The Police Officer realizes that Murphy has weapons, but before he can act, Murphy sprays him with gas, sending her into a catatonic state. Murphy then proceeds to use a special device to completely disembowel her. Diego Horowitz and some other Officers arrive on the scene of the crime. When they take it back to the CCPD, the forensics examiner says that the virus that made the dead officer catatonic is the same virus that killed the attacker. Back on the docks, Corban is about to stab Stryker in the eye with his sword, but the Police arrive and everyone scatters. Corban and Oliver go into the city and Nicholas and Charlie jump off the wharf. Murphy attacks a couple leaving a nightclub. He instantly kills one man, but he leaves the other man alive with the virus spreading in him as a sort of experiment. Horowitz arrives, and the man who is alive flies into an uncontrolable rage, but before he can kill Horowitz he dies. Corban and Oliver go into the city and try to make their way back to Charlie's Farm. Unfortunately some of Cupid's men are waiting for them, so they go to a nightclub. They are attacked by Murphy, but Oliver hits him over the head with the but of his rifle. Corban and Oliver run away screaming. Laila Wilson and The Shadow make it to The Shadow's Hideout. Laila tries to kill The Shadow for betraying them, but The Shadow convinces Laila to explain who the Fortune Teller is. Laila explains that he is a member of 'The Order Of The Shadow Monks". The Shadow is shocked by this and she runs away. Horowitz meets Commissioner Taylor and tells him about the virus. They are attacked by Murphy and Taylor is wounded. Cole Slotemaker visits Mayor Sven Teece's new office. He tells Teece about Murphy's killing spree, and Teece decides that something needs to be done. That night he makes an announcement on public television that he is pushing down hard on crime and that a special strike force will be working in the streets day and night to destroy Cupid's Gangs once and for all. Nicholas and Charlie return to the city and find Corban and Oliver. Nicholas decides that they need to go into hiding seeing as both the police and the gangs are looking for them. The others agree Horowitz tracks down Murphy and a fight breaks out. Horowitz shields himself from the virus and fires at Murphy's gas canister. The canister is destroyed and Murphy flees. Murphy uses his weapon and slashes Horowitz across the face, permanently scarring him. Before Murphy can finish Horowitz off though, the latter shoots the former in the lense of his gas mask, killing him. On the mysterious island, Dr O'Malley informs Cupid of Murphy's death. Cupid is very pleased. In the morgue, Stryker carefully makes his way in. He sees Murphy's dead body and takes a blood sample; this is the only remaining sample of the Venom virus... Appearances * Lochlan Murphy * Diego Horowitz Notes & trivia * In the original TFMM stories, Venom was a mysterious creature who lived in an abandoned military base. He had wings and he ate people's insides like a wasp. The version in Season 2 is more accurate to this. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}